The Forgotten Apartment
by LilicaBeatlemaniac
Summary: Eleven, Rory and Amy have to spend one night away from the Tardis. And they go to a place known by all of us, but forgotten in time.


The Doctor opened the TARDIS door, announcing:

-And now, as I promised, Rio!- he said, opening his arms to the view in front of them

Amy and Rory got out of the blue blox, looked around and sighed.

-Doctor, that's London!- Amy said frustrated- Again!

He stared at the park in front of them

-Huh- he said a bit embarrassed- Guess I have to try one more time then!

He turned around and walked to the TARDIS direction, with upsets Amy and Rory right behind him.

When he was almost entering the time machine, a strong wind pushed him, making Amy and Rory hold the man for he doesn't fell out on the ground. The blue box started to dessapear by itself.

Rory looked at the other two, confused:

-What's happening?

The Doctor started to walk around the place where the TARDIS

was, looking and ponting his sonic screwdriver to the ground. Amy looked around.

-Wait, isn't here the same place where the TARDIS dessapeared that other time with me inside?- she said, looking at the park.

The Doctor answered, looking at the screwdriver like analysing the results.

-Yes it is- He returned the sonic screwdriver to his pocket- Something is really wrong with this place. It messes up with the TARDIS.  
A very knowing noise came, and they could start to view the blue blox appearing again.

-And there she is!- Amy said when the box completly appeared- Now, Rio.

She was opening the door when The Doctor stopped her.

-Wait a sec- He said

He barely said that and the machine started to dessapear again

-Is she going to do this all the time?- Rory asked- Are we stuck in here?  
-No, no- The Doctor replied- She had already done that before. It took a few days to go back to the normal.

-I got trapped inside- Amy said, interrupting

-Yeah, but this time it seems easier- he said pointing the screwdriver to the box, that was coming back again- By the time she takes to come back, tomorrow she will be already back to the normal!

With that, he turned to the couple and smiled:

-Until then, we will have to spend the night in the town- he joined hands- Any ideas?

Rory opened his wallet

-I think I have some money for an hotel

-Forget the money! You can put us anywhere we want with the psychic paper, don't you Doctor?- Amy said excited- How about the Hilton? We could say we're importants politicians from Sweden or something like that.

-A good idea, my dear Pond- he said messing with her hair like she was a kid- But I already have a place

He slapped Rory's cheek slightly and walked away while the c

onfused couple followed him.

They stood in a tiny hallway of a middle-class building, in front of a Doctor was searching for the apartment's keys in his pockets for several minutes since they arrived.

-See, this is the problem with pockets that are bigger on the inside- Amy said

-Why don't you just open with your screwdriver? - Rory asked

-Because, I know I have the key here somewhere!- The Doctor replied, half of his arms was inside the left pocket- And it would be very rude to invade someone's home like this, don't you think, Ponds?

-It didn't stop you the last hundred times

The Doctor gave an angry look at Amy, who smiled at him, in victory.  
-A ha!- He said taking a small key from his pocket- Told you I had it!  
They entered the apartment, The Doctor announcing:  
-Bedrooms over there and there. You're gonna stay on that one, with the double bed.  
With that, he already walked for his "new bedroom", shouting:  
-Don't pay attention to the mess.  
Rory got behind Amy and said:  
-I'm gonna check out our room  
She nodded and walked trough the living room. The place indeed was a mess. Not only because there were clothes here and there, but also because it hasn't been cleaned in a very long time.

-Doctor, I don't get it- Amy screammed to the man in the other room- Why don't we just stay with that friend of your, Craig?

The Doctor was opening the bedroom closet, busy on looking a piece of clothe and then throwing it in the ground, doing it repeatedly.

-Craig has now a wife and the little Stormy to take care of- He replied, and, taking a blue coat from the closet, said something in a low voice so only he could hear- Besides, I like this place much more.  
Amy arched her eyebowns in agreement. That makes sense. Weird.

She continued on her expedition to the apartment.

In all the ways, it was a very ordinary place, with tv, chairs, sofa and family pictures kept in frames. Amy got closer to the portraits and picked up the biggest one that was in front of the others.

In the picture, four people were smiling to the camera, on a snowy night. There was a black man, for about Amy's age on the left side of the picture, hugging a blonde girl of the same age. She had her arms around him and another man, taller than all the others from the group. He had a spicky hair and was hugging all of them. Right next to him, also hugging, there was an also blonde woman, older than the others and, by the phisical similarity, the girl's mother. But what intrigued Amy the most:the TARDIS was right behind the group.

She spent a few seconds thinking about, but got interrupt for Rory:

-Amy, come see something- He said from "their" bedroom

She went to where he was and found her husband standing right next to the bed, holding what could be a letter.

-What?

Rory handed her the letter:

-Look at this

She took the paper that was extremely old. It was already yellow because of the time. A pink pen has written those words:

_Hey mum!_

_How are things going? You won't ever believe where we are. The place where you always wanted to go. Still haven't guess? The 50's! Yeah, we're living your movies right now! And don't worry, if I met James Dean, you can be sure I'll ask him for an autograph for ya, okay? You can hang it along with the Jim Morrison one!_

_Crazy things happened around here, aliens (big news), tvs and the queen's coronation involved. But I'll get into details later. By the way, The Doctor send memories -_Here the letter was interrupted by another hand writing saying NO I DON'T-_and we're coming soon, tell Mickey!_

_Love,_

_Rose_

Amy looked at Rory, understanding his shock.

Both Rory and Amy always knew that The Doctor had other companions, but what surprised, intrigued and a bit scaried them, was a simply question. Where was this family?

They walked to the bedroom where The Doctor was.

-Doctor what...?- Amy started to say, but interrupted herself, gotten by the scene in front of her

The Doctor was in a room with all walls painted in pink. Layed on the bed (with pink sheets), he was very confortable with his shoes off and playing with the teddy bears that were on the bed when he arrived.

When The Doctor finally realized their presence, he took his eyes off the bears for a moment and asked:

-Aren't they cute?

Amy blinked her eyes lots of time, Rory looked at him with his mouth completly open. They were traveling with a four-years-old girl.

-Yeah, ve- very cute...i guess- Amy said

She then looked at the letter on her hands and remembered what they really needed to talk.

-Doctor, who is Rose?

He stopped playing with the toys, looked at the the couple's serious faces, and asked:

-How did you find out?

Amy handed him the letter, and he sat on the border of the bed to read it. A tiny smile came trough his mouth.

-That day was fun...

His smile then dessapeared and a dark expression came instead. Still looking at the paper, he answered:

-Rose used to live here, with her mother, before we started to travel togheter. She was my...-But he didn't find a good word- Well, we were togheter.

Amy and Rory got closer, Amy sitting in the bed with The Doctor.

-What happened to them?- Rory asked carefully

He got up from the bed and started to mess with the closet again, throwing clothes everywhere.

-We were solving some troubles. Daleks, Cybermen...big mess! In the end, they got stucked in a parallel universe. All of them.

Amy and Rory looked at each other. The pain and the sorry they felt for their friend was too much. She asked:

-Can you see her again?

-Well...Sometimes, the universe opens vains from a parallel world to the other. And sometimes, if you get lucky, people can jump trough it.- He said with a tiny smile- And by luck, I mean the end of the universe.

They stayed in silence for a moment. The Doctor stopped messing the room and,without looking at any of them, said:

-But no, I don't think it's gonna happen again.

He picked up a grey blouse. The same Rose was wearing the day they met.

-She is fine though!She is...happy. Doesn't need me anymore.

Amy got closer to him, and put her hand on his face. He smiled sadly to her.

-Why did you bring us here?- She said with an equal sad smile- Why do this to yourself?

She then hugged him, and he held on her really really tight.

-Well, Pond- He said with tears in his eyes, his face hidden on her red hair- Sometimes...pain needs to be felt.


End file.
